It Was The Tea!
by May Eve
Summary: An unlikely camaraderie in the form of two semi-reformed outcasts and their tea. A Severus Snape and Rubeus Hagrid friendship fic.
1. Bite Size

_A/N: Alright, first five chapters of this are written and at least two are going up today. I have to say I'm quite fond of this pair now. I__gnore any timeline fudges, please._

.:.:.:.:.

It Was The Tea!

**1: Bite Size**

.:.:.:.:.

Severus Snape sighed into his glass, wondering once more what brought him to this place. He was seated in an armchair that seemed likely to devour him, trying to ignore Rubeus Hagrid's offered cakes, and sipping from a cup of steaming tea. Ah, that was it. He took a long, slow sip, relishing the calm that spread through him with the soothing herbs in Rubeus' secret blend. This whole thing begun, and continued, because the man refused to share the recipe for his gods-given tea.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Severus set down his cup in order to physically move the plate of cakes away from him, "Rubeus, I will not tell you again. The deal was, you get to keep your tea a secret and I supply any food." Severus swore the half-giant was laughing at him, beetle eyes twinkling to put Dumbledore to shame.

"O' course, Severus, ya know me memory's not the best." He finally set down the little, chipped plate on the table and seated himself on the only other chair, Fang draping himself over his master's lap, Severus' lip curling at the mass amounts of drool affectionately bestowed upon the man. With those disgusting excuses for food removed, he deigned to reveal his own small tin filled with two sets of cinnamon streusel squares. If asked, he would never admit that the two sets – one human bite-size, the other half-giant bite-size – were anything more than a mistake during the cutting.


	2. Little 'Uns

It Was The Tea!

**2: Little 'Uns**

It was only the third instance of such visits, yet already the pattern had shifted. At first, there had been little to no conversation, and what there was began stilted and ended harsh. The second time, Severus had stayed longer and wound up managing some polite talk with his host before the awkward silence fell. The third time was when things began to change. Somehow, the topic of endangered creatures had come up, and somehow, they had wound up in a heated debate over the rights of such creatures.

Severus, of course, stood by the needs of his potions – many of which required parts and fluids from now-endangered magical creatures. Rubeus, naturally, was defending his babies' rights to the exclusion of all else.

"Rubeus, fire salamander blood is a crucial ingredient in dozens of potions – like that healing draught Pomfrey made up for you. The rights of the creature must come second to the needs of the masses, morons though they may be."

"The babies need tha' blood to live till they're bigger, tho'. They can' draw the fire from nothin' like their sires, no' till they finish growin'—"

"The younger the blood, the more potent. And some potions specifically call for—"

"They're jus' little 'uns!" Both of them had been steadily raising their voices, Severus to be heard over Rubeus' natural volume, but the last statement came out as a roar that silenced them. Rubeus was breathing rather harshly and Severus' lips were pressed tightly together. The potions master watched in stiff silence as beetle eyes shut and several deep breaths were drawn into oversized lungs. When he opened his eyes, Rubeus met Severus' stare directly and the man was surprised at the sorrow there.

Rubeus' voice was quiet, heavy, when he spoke, "They're jus' little 'uns. Ya may be a genius wi' yer potions, Severus, bu' ya ain't seen enough o' these creatures ta decide their fates. Ya ha' prob'ly never watched th' babies cry when their blood's taken. Or watched 'em wither up an' die when th' suppliers take too much. Ya can' speak fer their lives or their rights, Severus, if ya on'y look as a potions maker. I may no' be no mast'r meself, bu' I know what's wrong when I see i'. An' I was no' a bad hand wi' potions in mah day, I know there are oth'r options. Subs'tutes."

Severus regarded his companion in silence for a moment, somewhat thrown at the unexpected reminder that, while not a graduated wizard, Rubeus had attended Hogwarts. Working there after his expulsion, he was bound to have picked up further knowledge, student or not. It was a distinctly uncomfortable realization for Severus, that he could have been so blind. While his mannerisms and speech were rough, the half-giant was no fool. As so many others, Severus had always written him off as the brainless gamekeeper, but he was forced to see at this point that Rubeus Hagrid was neither brainless nor just a gamekeeper. He honestly adored every creature in the world, great and small, prickly, ugly, and beautiful. Had he finished his education, Severus would not have been at all surprised to see him working on a magical creature reserve and making a name for himself in such circles.

Addressing the focus of his thoughts at last, Severus responded to Rubeus' points just as quietly and candidly, "You are right. I have never looked too deeply into the sources of my ingredients. Many I knew would be unpleasant to discover the source of, understand, and I must be able to work with all necessary materials. I cannot afford your compassion, Rubeus. You're correct again, I do only see this issue from one position, but it is the only way I can continue in that position, which I must. However, you must realize that substitutes are not always an option. And even when they are, they reduce the power of the potion. In some cases, that just means an extended recovery time. But for others, it is the difference between living and dying. As a potions master, I cannot place a higher value on the creature's suffering than the person's."

Rubeus, in turn, examined his companion in the silence that followed, seeing for the first time in years the little first year he'd caught hiding behind his hut from James Potter and company. There was a care about Severus then that Rubeus was ashamed to admit he'd doubted. After a minute's contemplation, he decided to leave the debate where it was. Severus and Rubeus each recognized the irreconcilable nature of this issue in their respective positions, but perhaps more importantly, they recognized in each other a humanity that few others saw.

.:.:.:.:.


	3. A Real Wizard

It Was The Tea!

**3: A Real Wizard**

Growling under his breath and absently squeezing the bridge of his nose, Severus flipped through yet another page of old newspaper. Nothing. Three weeks and he had found absolutely _nothing_. In every spare moment he had, Severus had been searching for an explanation. Anything, even a mention in a _Daily Prophet_ article, would do at this point. Five minutes passed with no sound excepting the crackle of paper shifting before Severus abruptly threw down the newspaper, stood, and strode from the room. Under a half moon's light, Severus made his way rapidly across the Hogwarts' grounds to the door of an old wooden hut.

Knocking curtly, he stepped in when a sleepy Rubeus Hagrid opened the door. Impatient after weeks of fruitless research and thwarted curiosity, he decided to just get it over with, "Why were you expelled?" The half-giant, in his tent-like nightgown and dangling cap gaped at him.

"Ya don' beat abou' the bush, do ya, Sev'rus?" Rubeus yawned widely and gestured to the man's usual seat. Slightly pink-cheeked – though with frustration or embarrassment, Rubeus couldn't say – Severus seated himself. Choosing to ignore the difficult question for the moment, Rubeus went about making tea, knowing that was one activity Severus would be patient for.

Several minutes passed in silence until Rubeus settled on his chair after handing Severus his mug. Clearing his throat and ignoring Severus' raised eyebrow, Rubeus began, "I' was in me third year a' Hogwarts. The Chamber of Secrets ha' been opened. I was raisin' a baby Acromant'la in the dungeons." He blushed a little when Severus rolled his eyes, but continued on, "'E was a sweet thin' and I ha' jus' gone down to check on 'im when this boy, a prefec' came an' accused me of killin' poor Myrtle wit' little Aragog. 'E started shootin' spells a' Aragog and I kep' yellin,' 'No! Don'!' but 'e didna listen. Aragog escaped bu' the boy, Riddle, took me ta the 'Eadmaster an' tol' 'im I done it."

Severus watched quietly as Rubeus seemed to be pulled back into another time and place, that booming voice softer than he'd ever heard it. It was always an odd thought to imagine anything hurting Rubeus Hagrid, but it had obviously happened.

"No one woul' believe me. No one bu' Professor Dumbledore. 'E tol' me it was all a terr'ble mistake an' 'e wouldn't le' 'em force me away from Hogwarts. He kep' his word but they 'ad ta expel me." Severus noticed Rubeus clutching his pink umbrella in one hand, but didn't comment.

Rubeus almost whispered the last bit as Severus stood to refill his mug and carry the bourbon to where it was needed.

"I think I coul' 'ave made it. Da always said if I 'ad a chance I coul' be a good wizard. A real wizard."

.:.:.:.:.


	4. The Safest Place

It Was The Tea!

**4: The Safest Place**

Severus resisted the urge to groan as he dragged himself up to the snow-covered doorstep on weary legs, holding himself mostly straight only by the grace of a shaking hand against the wall of the hut. He managed two solid knocks before Rubeus appeared in the doorway and started swearing. Without any hesitation, the half-giant hoisted the bloody man into his arms and settled him gently on the old couch. Severus, meanwhile, could not even work up the energy to glare at the indignity. He was stubborn, not stupid; he knew when he needed help.

He just had no bloody clue how he wound up here, of all places. His calculating mind quickly set itself to the puzzle as a distraction from the pain and he came to the unsettling realization that this rundown hut had become better equivalent to safety and comfort in his mind than Hogwarts or the headmaster's office. At that point, he decided that the pain was preferable to further analysis of his obviously Crucio-induced insanity.

Rubeus entered his line of vision again, a steaming glass of something, likely tea, dwarfed in his massive hands. He carefully propped Severus up against the couch cushions and wrapped the man's hands around the cup. When Severus' hands proved to be shaking too hard to allow him to grip, Rubeus wordlessly lifted it to his lips and Severus shut his eyes to sip.

Instantly, warmth flooded him, a delicious mixture sliding down his throat and he could actually feel as some of his damaged muscles and nerves began healing. That was not his tea. Glancing suspiciously at the smiling half-giant, Severus decided to finish his drink before questioning him. Oddly enough, he knew Rubeus would do him no harm.

Shaking off the thoughts, Severus took the cup into his already steadier hands and drank deeply, sighing in simple content at the sensation. At last, the glass was empty and Rubeus collected it from him, supplying him quickly with a replacement full of his usual tea. Raising an eyebrow, Severus dutifully sipped, before setting down the cup and turning to face his companion.

"Well? What in Merlin's name was that drink?" He finally broke when all the half-giant did was twinkle at his raised eyebrow. The smile was back, but Rubeus answered, "A special blend o' mine. Tea, bourbon, and a bottle of tha' healin' potion Madam Pomfrey made special fer me." When Severus' eyes widened, Rubeus quickly continued, sheepishly, "Don' worry yerself, Severus. I on'y gave ya a bit o' the bottle, yer in no danger here." Severus glared at him, whether for worrying him or accusing him of being worried in the first place, Rubeus didn't know, but he knew it meant _thank you_.

.:.:.:.:.


	5. Lilies

_A/N: For the purposes of this drabble collection, Severus Snape was employed as Potions Master in January of 1981. Meaning, he and Rubeus Hagrid had exactly seven months to bond so well and making my poor abused timeline actually plausible. Maybe._

It Was The Tea!

**5: Lilies**

It was over. Severus sat on the front steps of Hogwarts castle, staring blankly up at the sky. Fireworks were just visible from Hogsmeade village and cheering was very clearly audible. The Dark Lord Voldemort was dead.

Lily was dead.

Severus let his eyes fall closed and took in a deep, rasping breath. It was over. Everything he had worked for, suffered for...everything he had loved. It was all gone. His head fell into his hands and for a moment he let his hair curtain about his face and bar the wonderful, awful reality of it all.

He was just considering going in search of a bottle of something strong enough to celebrate and to mourn when his brooding was abruptly interrupted by the roar of a motorbike descending from the starry sky onto Hogwarts' front lawn. The familiar, massive figure of Rubeus Hagrid sat astride the roaring machine, waving as he killed the engine and hopped off with a tiny bundle clutched to his chest.

Severus would have been disconcerted, were it anyone else, to see that the half-giant had been crying. Red-rimmed eyes focused on him immediately and Rubeus's massive legs had him beside the potions master in seconds. Quickly, Rubeus shoved his bundle into Severus' arms. He stiffened and stared, first at Rubeus, then down at the swaddled form of a sleeping baby. Rubeus didn't leave him the chance to ask questions.

"Severus, this li'l tyke is Harry Potter." As if on cue, the sleeping face scrunched up and Harry Potter blinked slowly. Severus held very still.

Lily's eyes were looking up at him – without scorn, without hatred, without condemnation or disappointment. Lily's eyes looking at him just as they had the first time, when a little redheaded spitfire had bowled him over on the playground and then stared at him, not apologetic or frightened, only curious. Severus took in a deep, rattling breath, and held the baby close for a moment. Rubeus remained silent, standing guard, until the baby was offered back to him. He took little Harry in one arm and set the other hand on his friend's shoulder.

Whether Rubeus meant it to or not, Severus snapped back to reality with that heavy hand and wide green eyes to anchor him. He tilted his head back to meet Rubeus' beetle-black eyes and neither of them said anything. Rubeus knew exactly how grateful Severus was for this moment, and Severus…Severus, for perhaps the first time in too many years, realized that someone besides Albus Dumbledore could believe in him. Could trust him with something even more precious than life. Than Lily's life.

.:.:.:.:.


	6. Fireproofing

_A/N: Skipping ahead some years, folks._

It Was The Tea!

**6: Fireproofing**

_The tea was cold. _Severus berated himself for the inane, if accurate, thought immediately after it occurred to him. Rubeus had been quite accommodating in not questioning his visit at this hour, nearly three in the morning on a rainy Tuesday night. Severus was many unfortunate things but ingrate was not one of them. However, he could admit to being slightly…concerned, at Rubeus allowing his prided tea to be served in such a state.

Glancing up from his cup for the first time since he'd settled on the eternally sagging couch, Severus spied (not that it was difficult) Rubeus bent over his fireplace. There was a screen hastily arranged to cover it from view and the spy's curiosity in him was peaked. Rising without a sound, he stepped swiftly around the table and across the single room to hover just out of Rubeus' line of sight. Craning his neck just slightly, Severus peered over the tall screen, grateful for Rubeus' preoccupation. The half-giant hadn't even noticed him leave the couch.

And when he saw just what the focus of the man's attention was, Severus nearly released a strangled chuckle at the awful predictability of this situation. Rubeus _would _somehow manage to get his hands on a dragon egg of all things and attempt to raise it in his wooden hut. Already resigning himself to some speedy preparations, listing fireproofing potions and concealing spells in his head, Severus forgot for a moment that Rubeus was next to him and trying to keep this secret – Severus sighed heavily.

Rubeus jumped, rattling the contents of the hut and startling Severus. Before he could even think, his wand was in his hand and Severus had leapt back, for a moment not seeing Rubeus but Walden MacNair in black robes and a white mask, his massive axe slamming into the ground through another Muggle child's neck. Another delightful image to haunt his dreams, even eleven years later.

Severus shook it off quickly and tucked his wand away, amusement filtering through as he finally registered Rubeus' figure outlined before him, stuttered explanations and twisting hands creating a caricature of guilty distress. Stepping forward and cutting the man off mid-stutter, he briskly patted his hairy arm and moved over to his seat. Lifting his cup, he offered it to the wide-eyed Rubeus with his blankest expression. After a raised eyebrow, the cup was taken and Severus explained, "The egg will be fine for the few minutes needed to heat my tea."

Rubeus stared at him before the infernal twinkle began to return to his eyes and he, humming quietly, went about warming Severus' drink. No more was said on the subject as they passed the next hour in a companionable silence, Severus not asking where the egg came from, Rubeus not asking what Severus was doing in his hut at such an hour. They understood each other.

And if a case of fireproofing potions appeared on the stoop of Rubeus' hut two days later, it was never mentioned.

.:.:.:.:.


End file.
